Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly/The Marx Adventures, story one Zero's death ray
Somewere that lies in space-like place- Zero: Dark Matter, come! Dark Matter: Yes master? Zero: I need you to bring some stuff, get a screwdriver, and ask Dr.Doof to give you some items. Dark Matter: Okay? I guess I will go. -Meanwhile in the Marxxx's Icx Cream- Bronto Burt: Can I have an Ice cream kind sir? Marx: We have dozens of ice cream here. Bronto Burt: I want a little monkey ice cream! Marx: I don't think I have some.. Bronto Burt: You give me one NOW!!!!! Marx: -sees his watch- Sorry have to go! Bronto Burt: Curse you!!! -Back to Zero's HQ- Zero: Dark Swordsman! Dark Swordsman: Yes Zero, I guess you must want me to do my job. Zero: Yeah I do. Dark Matter: Sir, I came back with all you wanted! Zero: Perfect, better work on that death ray. Dark Matter: Um, why? Zero: You see because of all the blood I bleed, I thought I should have made a death ray. Dark Matter: Aha! Zero: This Death Ray will cause people to act nothing like they are supposed to. Dark Matter: Ah, I get it, so if someone is happy, they will turn evil or goth. Zero: Kinda, kinda. Zero: Okay I will work on this death ray meanwhile. -Later at Marx's thing he was going to- Marx: That Zero is up to no good again, good thing I got this watch made by Dark Matter which tells me when Zero is doing something evil! Yoshi: -randomly in space- Hi Marx! -The rest come out of a black hole- Boo: We took a little problem with the Black Hole toy I got. Marx: Oh, um Yoshi and Paratroopa, you know you are in space right? Yoshi: Yeah, so? Paratroopa: -starts running out of air and choking- I...think...he.....means....there...is...no...air here. Marx: I can make a black hole for you guys to go back home. Yoshi: Hurry, before both of us die!!! -Marx splits into two to make a black hole, the three get back home- Marx: Almost to Zero's HQ... -Meanwhile in you know where- Zero: Done, Mwahahha! Zero: Time to test it out on this apple. -Zero turns on the ray and the apple doesn't that much- Zero: Hmmm, Dark Matter taste this apple! Dark Matter: Okay sir. -eats apple- AWWW!! That tastes so gross! Zero: It does work! -Marx comes in- Marx: Stop right there Zero! Zero: If it isn't Marx, how are your jobs doing. Marx: Shut up, I came to stop you. Zero: Dark Swordsman! Marx: I gave him some fries! Zero: Dang it! Marx: I will have to destroy this ray first. Zero: Not if I think so! -Marx and Zero do a long battle- Marx: Ha, guess I am faster then you. Zero: -hurt- (Heh, even if he does destory it it will make a blast and effect him) Marx: -shoots a laser- Ha, its destoryed! Wait what's..... -The blast hits Marx and causes him to get a split into two, the second was named Dark and eviler version of Marx- Dark: Haha, I will try to take over popstar! -Dark files out- Marx: -jaw drop- What just happended?! The End? Category:Sidestories